


Chains

by MrsJohnSmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Sam, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsJohnSmith/pseuds/MrsJohnSmith





	Chains

You trusted Sam completely. You’d given yourself over to him time and time again. So when he brought you back to the club you previously cleared of things that go bump in the night, you didn’t question it. He gave you a hint of what to expect, carefully chosen words growled in your ear, and you were already tingling all over with excitement.

His hand brushed against the wall as he entered, lighting up the small stage at one end of the dance floor. He led you over by the hand, his stance having stretched him even taller and making him more rigid. With a gesture for you to remain where you are, he jumped onto the stage, his hard body practically glowing in the purple and blue light.

He stared down at you, eyes filled with desire and dark mischief, and you could already feel yourself getting wet, your breath increasing waiting for him to speak.

Sliding his hands down the length of heavy chain, he gave a sharp tug to them setting off a delicious deep rattle, his forearm muscles flexing, testing them though you know he’d have already done the research. That show was for you. “What I want is this.” He began to speak, low and controlled. “You, up here, for me to do with as I please. And no matter what, you do not come without my permission.”

All you could focus on was the thrumming in your body, the anticipation so you closed your eyes for just a moment and nodded your consent. When you opened them he held one hand out to you, his long fingers beckoning you. You reached an unsteady hand out to him and as soon as his grip closed you were pulled up, crashing into his hard chest.

He took his time running his hands over you, slowly peeling away your clothing and casting them aside, his eyes dark and hungry flowing over your skin. You remained still and compliant, as he liked, though your fingers would twitch every so often. When the last bit of clothing was tossed away, he ran his hands over you again, teasing and light, over your chest, torso, around to grab your ass. “You’re being so good for me.” He whispered.

Sam pulled you roughly forward towards the chains and spun you around facing the vast open space, molding his body to yours. His feet tapped yours, urging you to spread your legs. He ran his hands up your sides and under your arms to lift and spread them. When they were stretched out he wrapped the chain around one wrist and then the other, the thick, cool metal so different from his warm hands. He wrapped his hands around yours. “Grip.” He instructed, folding your fingers over the chain.

You tried to calm yourself, your breathing, as he stepped back from you, but it was useless. His hand landed on your ass with a satisfying smack. You moaned as his hand rubbed away the sting. He pulled back again, the cool air rushing over your heated skin. He spanked your other cheek and you gripped the chains harder to stop yourself from pushing back into him as he soothed away the pain.

Another smack, harder, and another, both hands gliding over your cheeks, his fingers digging into your flesh as you moaned, trying to stay still, stay good for him. He spanked you again. Once more. The recovery time between getting shorter. Again. And again. His hands grabbed you harder and your walls clenched, but you stayed still.

He pressed his body to yours, his hardness pressing into you as his hands circled around you. His lips were at your ear, he was breathing hard too. “So beautiful, such a good girl.”

You moaned in appreciation, words hard to come by when he got you like this.

“How wet do you think I got you this time, hm?” He slid a hand slowly down to your folds, dipping in just a little. He rested his forehead on your shoulder. “God, you’re soaked.” Raising his head, he pulled his hand from you and brought it up to your lips. “Open.” He sunk three of his fingers in, stretching your mouth wide, and you fought to form a seal around them, sucking off your essence. You were rewarded with a low groan in your ear as you sucked and flicked your tongue over his fingers.

He pulled himself from your mouth, trailing his hand down again, his other grasping a breast firmly as he sunk his fingers into you. You didn’t care what the punishment could be, you ground down on his hand as he pumped into you, his long fingers curling expertly as his palm pressed into your clit, your moans and whimpers echoing in the wide open space. You clenched around him, desperate for more, though you knew you should be fighting to hold back.

Almost as if he could sense your lack of willpower he pulled back, his hands gripping your hips. His breathing was harsh, too, as he said “Fuck it.” He pried your fingers from the chains and slid your arms down to set them lower. “Grip.” As you took hold you heard the jangle of his belt. He pushed you forward to bend at the waist, and sunk himself into you, both of you moaning at the feeling. With no pause, he set a quick pace. “Need you. Need you to come all over my cock.” His fingers found your clit, rubbing swift circles and it was just what you needed to send you flying over the edge, clamping down on him and crying out his name. “Yes, baby, goddamn you feel so good. So beautiful.” But he didn’t falter, he kept that same pace, his fingers kept moving and it was almost too much, but another wave hit you, stronger than the first, your vision going spotty as your whole body went rigid. “Damn, baby, fuck, so good.” This time, he was right behind you, his hips stuttering and shouting as he came.

He pulled you down with him to the floor, kissing and rubbing at your wrists and placing your arms around him when he was satisfied they were all right. You nuzzled into him as you both came down and he dipped his head to capture your lips in a sweet and lazy kiss. “Thank you.” He whispered. You pressed your lips to his once more. He said that every time and it never failed to melt your heart.


End file.
